Life is the Strangest place
by QueerChemistry
Summary: Sherlock is forced to accept an invitation to the worst kind of party there is... a family party that is. Johnlock, pretty short, hope you like :-)
1. A cab ride

They have run in the rain for long and their clothes are damp. The dimly lit cab is warmer than outside but they are still freezing. John is exhausted, but they are both still high on adrenaline. John sits with his hands on his knees to warm them.  
"That was too close Sherlock…." John looks Sherlock in the eyes.  
"It won't happen again."  
"I almost lost you there... Please… I can't lose you again."  
Something changes in Sherlock eyes, the cold armor disappears.  
Without a word he puts his hand on John's hand on top of John's knee. Sherlock sends John a short soft smile then looks down. He squeezes John's hand a bit, then pulls his Hand way.  
John sits completely still. He wonders whether Sherlock Holmes knows that what he just did clearly overstepped the boundaries of what two straight men do with each other. John looks at Sherlock who suddenly looks slightly insecure. John looks out the window, then without much thought he puts his hand on Sherlock knee and squeezes a little bit. When he's about to remove his hand, he feels Sherlock's slightly bigger hand on his. I seems to John, that Sherlock is aware that this is not entirely platonic. But it feels good.  
They sit like that for a while in a silence that is tensed yet comfortable. Then the cabs stops, they're at Baker Street, Sherlock get out, John pays as usual and follow him up the stairs of 221b.

AN/ Might be continued. Love reviews J


	2. A forced invitation

The day after the little moment in the cab, a saturday, they are both sitting in comfortable silence in the kitchen of 221B.

Sherlock's phone is ringing... It's the ridiculous tone he specifically chose for Mycroft. He sights heavily. His hands are covered by tight rubber gloves and covered in blood from a poisoned mouse he has been dissecting.

"John!" he yells.

"Yes I'm right here for god's sake." John looks over his laptop.

"Take my phone. Left pants pocket."

John sights and goes to Sherlock's left side. Sherlock looks at him, a tiny bit pleased with himself, when John squeezes his left hand down the pocket on his thigh. Sherlock's thighs are firm and warm and John fetches the phone as quickly as he can and puts the phone Sherlock's ear.

"And what can I do for you dear brother?" Sherlock's sarcasm is thicker than blood.

"No" Sherlock answers to whatever Mycroft is saying. "No tell them I'm busy."

Mycroft speaks again, to what Sherlock answers:

"Tell them I'm suicidal and that having to attend will push me over the edge."

Sherlock is silent for a while and John don't need his medical training to see that Sherlock is getting pale.

"I WILL STAY NO LONGER THAN THE FIRST SPEECH." He stresses every syllable.

"Forget it."

Mycroft speaks and Sherlock looks very uncomfortable.

"Oh and who do you intend bring? Your PA? Or _Lestrade_?"

John can hear Mycroft swearing on the other end.

"I'll look forward to see if you can fit your pants then." Sherlock looks at John to show the call is over. John puts the phone on the table and send Sherlock a curious gaze.

"John... I need you to go with me... to this family party tonight." Sherlock pulls of his gloves.

"Eh... No offense but why?"

"They expect me to show up with _a significant other_ as Mycroft put it."

John does not know where to look.

"Sherlock a significant other means a partner."

"Yes..." Sherlock looks John over. "We are partners," he states.

"It means a romantic partner, girlfriend, boyfriend, spouse whatever."

"Well I need to bring someone and I prefer it's you. Besides there will be free dinner."

"Sherlock..." John cheeks turn pink "if I go to that party with you, everyone will assume we are..." John clears his throat "a couple."

"Everyone already assumes that John." Sherlock states like he was stating the most well-known of facts.

"You can't go alone? Or bring I don't know Molly or Mrs. Hudson or well ... _Irene Adler_?" John don't look to happy about his last suggestion actually.

"Mycroft has… _something_ on me and if I don't " _behave"_ and bring someone he'll use it against me. He would prefer if I showed up with a woman, but why please him more than strictly necessary?" Sherlock give John a soft smile.

"Okay I'll go. When do we leave?"

"In one hour. Wear your navy blue suit. It flatters your… you. It's a nice suit." Sherlock stumbles and retreats to his room, and John is left in the living room, wondering what he just agreed to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews are appreciated J


End file.
